gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (Gold Coating Ver.)
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (Gold Coating Ver.) is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2016, as a Gunpla Expo exclusive. Includes *Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) **4 Beam Saber hilts *Beam Magnum *Beam Magnum Magazine *Hyper Bazooka **Storage mode parts *Hyper Bazooka Magazine *Shield *2 Beam Saber effect parts *Shield (Unicorn Mode) **Adapter (arm) *Right trigger hand *1 pair of Open Hands Kit Features & Gimmicks *Both elbow and knee joints can be bent into 90 degrees. *Shoulder joints can slightly raise up for upwards articulation. *The hip joint can swivel forwards and backwards. *Beam Magnum can mount onto either both sides of the arms or onto the backpack via a flip-out tab. *Hyper Bazooka can convert between attack or storage modes via parts swapping. *Beam Saber hilts can be optionally removed from their respective racks. *Hyper Bazooka Magazine can be stored onto the right rear waist armor. *Beam Magnum Magazine can be stored onto the rear waist armor. *The shield can be stored onto the backpack via an adapter (A18). Tips & Tricks *Due to the parts being coated along with the runner (and combined with a lack of undergates), cutting the pieces off from the sprues may leave some marks, even if some care is taken. **Likewise, some parts' latches/notches can be in a tight fit while assembling, so some scraping is needed. **If one wishes to panel-line the coated parts, use the water-based Gundam Marker GM20 black instead. *The Gundam UC ACE Vol.6 exclusive Hyper Beam Javelin, the Hyper Beam Javelin from the System Weapon 007 can be used for this kit. *Care must be taken while separating the hand parts: Due to its slightly tight construction, the pin that connects the thumb section can potentially snap off if you separate it with excessive force. *The clear parts from The Gundam Base exclusive variant can be used to swap the blue Psycoframe parts to recreate the deactivated Psycoframe version of the unit. B-Club related customizations *High Detail Manipulator 200 can be used for this kit. (Repaint required.) Availability The Gunpla is first released at Gundam Front Tokyo, and GUNPLA EXPO 2016 Winter from November 19 till 23, 2016. Click "Expand" for the Gunpla's additional releases. *Gunpla X Iron-Blooded Orphans Expo at Nagoya - January 20 to February 13, 2017 *GUNPLA EXPO at Hakodate - March 8 to 13, 2017 *GUNPLA EXPO at Matsumoto - April 19 to May 9, 2017 *GUNPLA EXPO at Hiroshima - May 18 to 29, 2017 *GUNPLA EXPO at Tsudanuma - June 30 to July 10, 2017 *Gundam Base Tokyo: Gundam UC World - September 15 - October 29, 2017 *57th All Japan Model & Hobby Show - September 30 - October 1, 2017 *GUNPLA EXPO at Nagoya - October 07 to 29, 2017 *GUNPLA EXPO at Osaka - November 02 to 13, 2017 *Gundam Square Osaka - November 19, 2017 - May 18, 2018 *GUNPLA EXPO at Chobu - November 22, 2017 - December 4, 2017 *The Gundam Base Pop-up Event at Tokyo Solamachi - December 26, 2017 - January 08, 2018 *GUNPLA EXPO at Fukuoka - December 28, 2017 - January 21, 2018 *The Gundam Base Tokyo - February 03, 2018 - July 21, 2018 *GUNPLA EXPO at Kagawa Prefecture - February 09, 2018 - February 18, 2018 *GUNPLA EXPO at Ishikawa Prefecture - March 24, 2018 - April 09, 2018 *Mobile Suit Gundam - ISETAN WELCOME TO ZEON - April 25, 2018 - May 06, 2018 Variants Italicized items are exclusives. *''HGUC RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex type RC (Unicorn Mode) (Silver Coating Ver.) '' Notes & Trivia *This kit is the first 1/144 Gunpla release of the Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex in its Unicorn Mode until the announcement of the regular release in 2019. Gallery HGUC-Unicorn-Gundam-03-Phenex-(Unicorn-Mode-Gold-Coating).jpg HGUC-Unicorn-Gundam-03-Phenex-(Unicorn-Mode-Gold-Coating)-box.jpg|Packaging Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-132AC Category:SB-6 Category:HGUC Unicorn Gundam runners Category:Exclusives Category:Event exclusives Category:Gunpla EXPO exclusives Category:Chrome plating